My twisted life
by HeartBrokenHinata
Summary: Hinata's life changes when an attack occurs now shes a missing nin with the demon neko but she does not know its real power///SasuHina at first but then turns into ItaHina mild GaaraHina
1. The beggining

"No get away from my baby" 

"_She must be killed" _

"_That thing is a monster"_

This was just the beginning of Hinata Hyuga's life the container of Hikaru the ten-tailed demon neko.

Hinata's POV 

I was just in the playground with Neji-nii when we heared some screams coming toward us. Then niisan screamed and the last thing I saw was my outusan's brother's body in the floor.

"Huh" "ooohhh" "My head it hearts"

I looked around and all I saw was white

"Where am I" I turned around and saw my outusan coming in. He got a chair, sat and stared at me. "O..o..outus..an" I looked at outusan's face but it scared me, it was the same look that the other people and my family give me when I didn't do anything. 

I have so many questions to ask outu-

"Hinata" "Huh…oo..tu..san what happened..my he..ad hurts"

"**Hinata look at me"** I looked at outusan and his face was so cold it scared me.

"H.a.i ….o..tu..san"

"From now on you are no daughter of mune you are no longer a hyuga"

"What? O..tu..san bu wh-"

"Hinata! You will listen you disgraceful child, you have no right to call me like that…. its all your fault you know!!!!"

With that outu- no Hyuga san left the room and I felt tears in my cheeks before the darkness.

**So what do you think**

Im thinking of doing either a 

**SasuHina**

**ItaHina**

**Or**

**GaaraHina**

**Please review its my first.**


	2. Hinata's chance

Hey this HBH now sorry for making my story a little confusing but this is my first oh this is some information on Hinata 

**Hinata:**

**Hair: bluish black, really short**

Eyes: Pail lavender 

**Clothes: Black caprice with black ninja sandals, Fishnet shirt with a** **black mesh on top**

Hinata's POV 

Stupid Hyuga, how could he, its been almost a week since that hyuga betrayed me I got out of the hospital as soon as I was able to walk. Still I miss everything they never gave me my stuff back. Tch, as if I care I need to train to get stronger to prove him wrong

Out of POV 

Hinata was walking in the streets of konoha it was already afternoon the sun was setting the shadows hiding everything that was there. Still Hinata was heading straight to the training grounds to test herself that she was worthy. As Hinata was heading toward the trining grounds she heard something but dismissed it as some type of animal.

When she got there she started kicking the post with her hands not caring how injured she was getting.

"_Ha. Take that Hyuga you will see that I am worthy I am no disgrace. Im getting tired but I need to keep going. _Just as Hinata was stopping she herd that noise again. As soon as she turned around she was pinned to a tree and saw crimson eyes. "Who..are..you"

"Me I am nothing of your concern tell me do you wish to be stronger" Hinata was to scared to even talk so she just nodded her head. "Well my name is Itachi Uchiha and I will be your new trainer" "Starting tomorrow meet me here before sunset" With that he disappeared in the shadows.

"_Itachi Uchiha ,huh, well thank you for telling me" _With that she got up and headed to her new apartment (which was provided by the hokage may I add).

The next morning Hinata got up and changed as fast as she could .

She couldn't wait to go and meet her new sensei.

Please tell me what you think 

**Im new to this but I will not give up cha!**

**Oh im trying to make the chapters longer**


	3. test for training

Authors note: I do not own Naruto if I did Hinata would be in akatsuki and would have every guy drooling after her muhahahaha, well enjoy

* * *

As Hinata started to walk towards the training grounds, she started to wonder why anyone would help her

As Hinata started to walk towards the training grounds, she started to wonder why anyone would help her. Everyone though she was a monster and a demon so why would Itachi help her.

When she got to the training grounds she didn't see anyone. "_Figures he wouldn't come"_ she sighed "_might as well start training by myself_" she took out her weapons and left them close to the training post, and then she got into her stance and started hitting the post. Hinata kept her focus on hitting the post that she didn't notice the figure behind her. "So you're training already" Hinata squeaked and looked down to hide her blush. Itachi just kept looking at her with amusement in his eyes. She slowly looked up to Itachi's face and gave him a questioning glance "_I thought he wasn't coming_" He raised an eyebrow, "Why would you train me, everybody hates me and I'm weak so why?"

He sighed and then told her to sit down in the ground, she did what he told her to do then he sat down himself. "I am choose to train you because you have much potential I have never seen in anybody else, I know it was sudden but It seems you need it" "Another reason is that the village shouldn't treat you like that, I'm going to help you prove them wrong" Hinata looked at Itachi astounded she couldn't believe what he was saying. "So you're really going to help me and make me stronger" Hinata asked with hope in her voice. Itachi just smirked. Then Hinata realized something "Wait how are you going to train me your only a little older then me. Itachi then stood up. "hn, you really shouldn't underestimate me, lets see I'll give you a test" "What kind of test" "We are going to spar, If you beat me I'll treat you to lunch but If I win I'll start training you but no lunch or dinner and you will work twice as much" Hinata looked at him shocked but then smiled "_I'm so going to win_" "Fine" "Well then lets begin" They both got in there stances. Then Hinata went at Itachi she threw a punch at him but before she knew it he disappeared and gave her a kick in her stomach and she was sent flying. She closed her eyes when she saw that she was going to crash in the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Itachi a few feet a head of her. She slowly stood up breathing heavily and looked at him with a fierce gaze. Then he disappeared again. She looked around but didn't see anything "_Where did he go_" Then she sensed someone behind her and she turned around and dodged a roundhouse kick. But then Itachi elbowed her head and she fell down again panting. "_I can't get up_" "Well" She slowly got up and looked at him frustrated "urgh, fine you win" "Itachi smirked evily with a glint in his eyes then told her "To bad you lost because this is gonna be you're hell" Hinata just gulped "_What did I get myself into_"

* * *

Yes hahahaha finally I updated sorry I didn't in a while but Im working on some other things a but don't worry the next chapter will be up next week


End file.
